Contando Ovejas
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que Nueva Zelanda se ve incapaz de dormir. Tiene varios métodos para hacerlo, pero cuando ninguna funciona, la mejor opción es dar un paseo. La cuestión es ver con quien se encuentra de paso...


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo sea dado a Himaruya. Si fuese mío, Nueva Zelanda aparecería mucho, _muuuuuucho más._**

**_Fic participante en el Concurso de Fics de la página de Facebook "Hetalia Universe" en la sección Yaoi._**

**Pareja: **OzNz (Australia X Nueva Zelanda)

**Advertencias: **... No es que sea mucho romance, pero lo puse así porque siento que me quedo muuuuucho bluff XD **Eso sí, como no hay mucha aparición de estos personajes puede que haya OoC, hice lo que pude para que no sucediese.**

**Toby: **Nueva Zelanda

** Kyle: **Australia

* * *

><p><strong>Contando Ovejitas<strong>

Las noches en que una nación no pudiese reconciliar el sueño eran casi que el total de sus habitantes. Las guerras, los conflictos internos y más cosas de ese tipo podían preocuparlo más tiempo de lo necesario y, finalmente, dejarle toda una noche de insomnio a la víctima, para dar paso a una dormida, somnolienta o irritada representación al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, aquel no era el caso de Nueva Zelanda.

El oceánico casi siembre había sido alguien pacífico, puesto que -si se comparaba con otros países- no había participado en muchas guerras, y desde que había estado bajo la supervisión de Reino Unido, pocas eran las veces que había algún tipo de problema nacionalmente. Era más, creía que había pasado más horas en vela cuidando a su rebaño de ovejas que preocupándose por su propio país, cosa que se esperaría de alguien tan calmado como él.

Pero siempre hay excepciones. Aquella noche era una de esas.

Y él tenia varios metodos para intentar dormir.

—Uno… Dos... —Había empezado a contar en su mente ovejas para dormir. No tenía otra manera de conciliar el sueño, así que no podía buscar otra manera de entretenimiento.

La idea era no moverse, pero era algo que parecía no pertenecer a él. Rodaba en la cama por el frío, a veces por el calor de tener tantas sabanas encima... Y eso definitivamente no ayudaba. Si no lograba conciliar el sueño seguramente al día siguiente no podría manejar bien a las ovejas y terminarían haciendo un desastre. Tenía que relajarse, de alguna forma.

Se levantó, bostezando en el proceso. Iba a dar un paseo por el campo, eso siempre le ayudaba. Como aquel día se encontraba en La Isla Sur podía sentir la brizna fría de la montaña. Había sido bueno elegir Canterbury como el lugar de su granja. Tanto Christchurch como Ashburton le quedaban relativamente cerca, sin alejarse demasiado de los pastizales idóneos para la cría de ovejas y caballos, además que, si no estaba mal, hacía un tiempo había visto una población _maorí_***** cercana.

Agarró su bata y bajo las escaleras, observando la chimenea prendida en la sala de estar. Bostezó de nuevo, esta vez sin saber bien del por qué. Pasó de largo el lugar donde guardaba su bastón para guiar las ovejas, sintiéndose extraño al ser pocas las veces que lo hacia.

Abrió la puerta en la oscuridad, pero no pudo dar un paso sin que algo le detuviese.

Casi cae al suelo, pero una mano le detuvo. Abrió sus ojos, pensando inmediatamente que podía ser un ladrón, pero en pocos segundos desechó la idea al saber que uno de ellos no serían tan amable como para atraparle en su caída.

No pudo ver su rostro, únicamente su silueta, puesto que la resplandeciente luna hacía suficiente sombra, pero pudo detectar rápidamente dos cosas: dos mechones sobresalían de su pelo y una pequeña bola salía de su hombro. Aquello lo había visto demasiadas veces.

—¿Australia? —preguntó, parpadeando para comprobar que no estaba en realidad dormido y aquello era un sueño — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El joven hizo una leve mueca y llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, riendo nerviosamente y evitándole la mirada. El neozelandés hizo un puchero de lo más de adorable, poniendo sus puños sobre su pijama de ovejitas y haciéndose el macho de la situación, aunque le superase en muchas cosas.

—Andaba de paso… —intentó explicar. Mala excusa, el más pequeño hizo el intento de alzar una ceja, pero era incapaz incluso con todos sus años de práctica.

Toby suspiró, pese a que, en el fondo, la situación le divirtiera y le incomodara a la vez, hizo espacio para que entrase. Como bien sabía, en aquellos días del año hacía más frio de lo acostumbrado ya que en las montañas estaba nevando, ¿quién sabia cuanto tiempo su amigo había estado parado al frente de su puerta? Ya le haría un té y prendería la chimenea para que entrase en calor. Aunque, si no estaba mal, más de una vez había escuchado decirle que le gustaba el frio.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó de inmediato Kyle — Parece que ibas a salir. No quisiera interrumpirte.

Nueva Zelanda sonrió agradecido por las intenciones de Australia. —Sí, no podía dormir. Quería dar un paseo.

—Te acompaño. —aseguró de inmediato. Toby rió por la hiperactividad del chico. Estaba acostumbrado a esa personalidad de él, puesto que compartían mucho tiempo juntos al tener muchas cosas en común, tales como el ANZAC*** **o los proyectos de protección marítima de sus jefes*****. La compañía de él le era bastante grata, además que siempre iba acompañado de Wy y Hutt River.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las micronaciones.

—¿Dónde están Wy y Hutt River?

—Querían quedarse solos por hoy —explicó —, esa es una razón por la que vine.

El neozelandés sintió una leve decepción con la explicación. Casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver que el dueño del koala hubiese decidido visitarle por pura voluntad, y eso de verdad llegaba a preocuparle, ¿era que no se llevaban bien de alguna manera? Por otro lado, estaba preocupado pornlos dos menores, ya sabía bien los descuidos de Australia ante cualquier tema, y fácilmente podría haberles dejado sin comida o algo esencial.

Hizo amague de cerrar la puerta, pero entonces un leve rebuzno a sus pies le recordó a su oveja, que estaba acostumbrada a dormirse en el salón.

—¡Kiwi! —llamó alegre, dándole espacio para que saliese. La oveja caminó con su "paso fino" –como le decía Australia- y se acomodó a los pies de su amo, a la espera de cualquier señal —Adelántate, por el camino de la valla.

—¿Kiwi? —cuestionó entonces Kyle, seguramente aguantándose una carcajada— ¿No es acaso una oveja*****?

Nueva Zelanda alzó sus hombros, haciendo esa pequeña muequita que le caracterizaba. Finalmente cerró la puerta y guió a su invitado al gran campo detrás de su casa.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, observando el bonito y casi mágico paisaje que se formaba a su alrededor. El nativo estaba que explotaba de orgullo, puesto que seguramente debía de estar sobrepasando la expectativa de aquel extranjero venido de unas tierras tan áridas. Kiwi guiaba la marcha a unos pasos de ellos, tan obediente como siempre, sin hacer ningún sonido que rompiese el mutismo que se había formado.

Los establos donde se trasquilaban estaban un poco más adelante de ellos, y, después, por donde terminaba el camino, se veía ya el principio del bosque. A lo lejos se podía observar un leve manto de nieve que ya cubría los más altos montes y que seguramente bajaría dentro de pocos días a los poblados y daría por fin la entrada oficial al invierno por allí.

Era algo extraño tener a mediados de Mayo el invierno, se había adelantado mucho más de lo normal y le había tomado por sorpresa. Quizás fuese por la contaminación, debía de hablar con su jefe para arreglar aquel problema.

Doblaron en la esquina, recibiendo ya el viento del lado completamente a su derecha, por lo cual el neozelandés quedaba completamente a merced del frio. Tembló un poco ante el impacto completo, pero no le dio casi importancia, ya estarían en pocos minutos de nuevo en su cálida casa y recobraría su temperatura corporal. Apretó un poco más la bata contra él, al menos para intentar no sufrir en silencio todo aquel rato.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó Australia. No espero respuesta, puesto que le acerco en un leve empujón hacía él para así compartir calor. Pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y le sonrió confiadamente.

Toby se sonrojó levemente ante la cercanía. Era bastante respetuoso en aquellos aspectos y casi nunca pasaba del apretón de manos con él, así que siempre ese gesto se le hizo raro. Le sonrió algo apenado, llevando su vista de nuevo al campo. El calor que emanaba el más grande era bastante acogedor y era algo que le gustaba, sintió un tipo de templanza y tranquilidad entonces, sin saber muy bien su origen.

Un leve gruñido les sobresalto. En eso recordaron la existencia del koala del australiano, el cual observaba al de tirabuzones con esas característica mirada que parecía querer destrozarte pedacito por pedacito.

Nueva Zelanda tragó saliva y se separó rápidamente del hombro donde se encontraba el animal. Bien, ahora entendía lo que decía Inglaterra y Hutt cada vez que se quejaban del koala. Le sonrió a la mascota de Kyle, dando a entender que no estaba haciendo daño alguno. El koala no dejo de mirarle mal, pero si aparto la mirada y se cambió de hombro una vez que considero la distancia entre las dos naciones respetable.

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a interrogar el australiano. Toby recordó que el muchacho podía llegar a ser bastante despistado.

—Nada —respondió, intentando distraerse con Kiwi —. ¿Cómo va todo por allá afuera?

—¿Cómo les va a todos o…?

Se encogió de hombros —Ya sabes a quienes me refiero*****. No soy tan cercano a ningún otro para preguntar.

Australia se detuvo de repente, haciendo que su acompañante a la vez lo hiciese. Le mirada seria que le daba hizo que por poco temblase de miedo, ¿dónde estaba esa alegría e hiperactividad típica de él? Algo debía de haber dicho mal, pero no creía que la frase que hacía pocos segundos había pronunciado fuese un problema.

—¿Somos lo bastante amigos para que preguntes por mi?

El chico no supo que responder.

Si bien, se llevaba mucho mejor con él que con otros países, aunque no quería considerarlo _taaaaaaaaaaaan_ cercano. Ahora, sí había preguntado por él en las reuniones en que faltaba –las cuales eran pocas-, pero sentía que, de alguna manera, que aquella pregunta tenía un trasfondo mucho más profundo.

—Yo… —"¿Yo qué?" se preguntaba en su interior el chico. De verdad que no tenía nada como respuesta.

Kiwi le salvó de la situación.

La oveja le mordió su pantalón, incitándole a continuar y rompiendo de inmediato la tensión que se había formado. Nueva Zelanda recogió a Kiwi y la cargó en brazos, para que se calmase.

—Deberíamos de entrar ya. Es muy tarde.

Australia asintió. Sin dirigirle la palabra en lo poco que quedaba de trayecto.

La idea del tiempo es algo rara. A veces las cosas se alargan al punto de hacer parecer eterno un acontecimiento, o pasa tan rápido que parecen ser sólo unos segundos. Ellos, como seres casi inmortales lo sabían muy bien. Aunque, eso de la teoría que lo que más nos gusta dura menos y lo que más nos desagrada dura más era algo sin razón para ellos. Los oceánicos habían experimentado aquello esa noche durante el paseo, sin darse cuenta de aquel extraño suceso.

Nueva Zelanda abrió la puerta, invitándole a entrar. Observó la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared, dándose cuenta que no había pasado muchos minutos más de lo que esperaba. No le hizo demasiado caso, más tiempo para descansar.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, _si quieres _—le ofreció —. Ya sabes donde queda, no creo que sea problema.

—¿Y si dormimos juntos? —saltó de repente el chico.

—¿D-Dormir juntos? —tartamudeó sin darse cuenta, sonrojándose levemente como minutos antes. Australia asintió, sin darse cuenta muy bien del doble sentido que podrían llegar a tener esas palabras. Nueva Zelanda sacudió su cabeza, seguramente en realidad debía de estar pensando desde otro punto de vista la situación—¡Q-Que te sucede! ¡E-Eso se pude ver muy mal!

—Pero aún así no podrías dormir —replicó Kyle interrumpiéndole, un poco más serio de lo que esperaba—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ese paseo no te ayudo a relajarte y doy por seguro que más tarde no vas a dormir. Además, _yo quiero_.

Nueva Zelanda no tuvo ninguna respuesta aquello. Había hecho una mala elección palabras y estas se le habían ido en contra. Bueno, si dormían alejados ni siquiera sentiría la presencia del otro y no habría conflictos.

Toby dejó a Kiwi en el salón principal, invitando a subir a Kyle con él. Entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron en la cama doble que allí se encontraba, Nueva Zelanda le paso una bata algo grande que tenia guardada en una parte recóndita de su armario y espero a que se vistiese. Una vez listo, apagaron las luces y cada uno se acostó al extremo opuesto del mueble e intento dormirse.

Pero los dos parecían no poder hacerlo.

El neozelandés intentaba no moverse, pero le era casi imposible, ya que movía sus brazos bajo la almohada sin descanso. Parecía que la caminata había hecho el efecto contrario al que esperaba. Mientras, a su lado, Australia no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos, pese a que lo intentase.

El australiano se movió de lado, visualizando a su vecino, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato las ojeadas que le mandaba, girándose también para que quedasen en igual de condiciones.

—Una ovejita, dos ovejitas… —comenzó de repente Kyle.

—¿Qué haces? —sonrió divertido Nueva Zelanda.

—Cuento ovejas, como me enseñaste.

Volvió a contar desde cero, y, sin darse cuenta, el más pequeño fue cayendo a brazos de Morfeo de una forma inconsciente para después ser seguido por el de dos mechones.

Pero, antes de dormirse por completo, Australia abrazó a Nueva Zelanda.

—Ten buenas noches, _Aotearoa__*****__._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>*Maorís: <strong>Indígenas nativos de Nueva Zelanda

***ANZAC: **Tropas militares compartidas entre Australia y Nueva Zelanda desde... No lo diré porque ese es otro Fic que estoy haciendo XD

*****Australia y Nueva Zelanda mantienen en conjunto acciones para proteger el mar.

***Kiwi: **por aquí es una fruta, pero por allá es una criaturita _súper __cuqui_ que es el animal emblemático del país.

*****Nueva Zelanda mantiene unas relaciones más cercanas con Inglaterra (en las series), Gales y Escocia (históricamente)

***Aotearoa: **Nombre original de Nueva Zelanda en maorí que significa: "País de la nube blanca"

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**A la miércoles todo. Yo amo a Nueva Zelanda. Que se jodan mis fics desactualizados (?)**

**Os juro que me morí haciendo esto hoy, ya que se me había ido el tiempo encima. Acabo de terminarlo :'c Pero tomadlo como una despedida al año que se nos va. **

**Más que el concurso, quería hacer esto por nostalgia. El próximo año intentare mejorar más, ya que cometo muchos fallos que se pueden arreglar, pero sentía que debía de hacer algo que me representase tanto hoy como mañana, que es año nuevo.**

_Porque, sí, Nueva Zelanda es mi OTL :v_

**De paso, si hay alguien por ahí que también le guste esta pareja que necesita más amor. ¡Nos se esconda! Shippearemos juntas y nos apoyaremos una a la otra ;w;**

**.**

**¡Buen año nuevo a todo el mundo!**


End file.
